Días en nuestra universidad
by Shirou Fubuki09
Summary: SE BUSCAN OC para este fanfic, espero que les guste mucho la idea. Bienvenidos todos los que desean, los espero adentro. Los años han pasado y nuestros chicos de inazuma han crecido ¿Seguirán siendo los mismos? ¿Quiénes son sus nuevos "amigos"?


_Hola hermosas criaturitas bipolares sé que aman porque soy el sensual, el divertido, el fantástico, el perfecto, el humilde shirou fubuki09 pues es mi primer fanfic y pues espero y les guste me esforzare para que les guste… Este es solo el prólogo y este será un fafic con Oc´s que quede en claro que mi Oc será hombre y pues si no te gusta el yaoi no juzques claro que a todas las princesas que quieran participar son bienvenidas con Oc femeninos pero si también quieren tener un OC masculino será admitido, también que quede claro que este Fic estará en un mundo alterno donde ellos tendrán 22 años conste no sean malos que me pondrán su oc y no leerán el fic eso es crueldad pura._

Prólogo

El invierno acababa y con eso el inicio del ciclo universitario iniciaría, aunque Endo estaba molesto por todos los asuntos de nuevo ingreso todos sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados y sumándole a eso todas las festividades no habían podido jugar un buen partido de futbol soccer por lo que a Endo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ¡Hacer una cena! ¡¿Es decir por qué no?!

 _¡Hola chicos!_

 _Los invito a un picnic! En el parque Inazuma inviten a los que quieren porque debemos recordar todos esos momentos en que estuvimos juntos como un equipo y ahora debemos unirnos de nuevo como los amigos que somos! Les presentare a mi novia así que quiero ver las suyas chicos, no quiero que me dejen con la duda de conocerlas, los espero chicos y no lo olviden será este sábado a las 14:00 pm y a quien no venga hare que entrene conmigo durante una semana y saben cómo son mis entrenamientos chicos, cuídense mucho y los espero_

 _Att: Endo Satoru_

¡Amor! –grito un chico un joven de estatura media y complexión delgada, con un sedoso cabello castaño con unas mechas en tono turquesa ubicado en las puntas de su flequillo largo. Unos grandes y brillantes ojos en un hermoso y cristalino tono celestes, con unas pestañas bastante espesas para ser un hombre. Unas tiernas mejillas regordetas y tiernas, con un leve sonrojo natural y unas pequeñas pequitas adornando éstas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ese pequeño aparato de su novio, se encontraba acostado en la cama de su novio como siempre lo hacía revisando que no hubiera nada que no le gustase- Shuuya te invitaron a un picnic pero dice que lleves a tu novia aunque claro debes llevarme a mi lindo –le grito y siguió viendo los mensajes-

De que hablas Oliver? -le pregunto Shuuya sentándose a su lado- Dios de nuevo revisando? Cuantas veces debo decirte que te amo solo a ti –le beso la frente y le arrebato el móvil respondiendo el mensaje- muy bien mañana te presentare a mis viejos amigos y conoceras a muchas chicas –le beso la mejilla-

mooo! –grito inflando las mejillas Oliver- no es justo amor por que debes ser bisexual? Es decir no solo debo cuidarte de los hombres ahora también de las mujeres –suspiro y lo beso- vayamos a comprar algunas cosas y puedo hacer un pastel para que llevemos! Seguro que a todos les gustara

 _Fin del prólogo_

 _Espero les guste la idea y perdón pero no sabía cómo describir muy bien le Fanfic y pues más que todo se tratara las relaciones que tendrán, y si desean pueden llegar a casarse y tener hijos claro que no será en el primer capítulo, las fichas mándemelas por imbox por favor y esto es lo que necesitaran dejare la mía como guía:_

 _Nombre: Oliver_ _Campbell_

 _Edad: 20_

 _Apariencia: un joven de estatura media y complexión delgada, con un sedoso cabello castaño con unas mechas en tono turquesa ubicado en las puntas de su largo flequillo. Unos grandes y brillantes ojos en un hermoso y cristalino tono celestes, con unas pestañas bastante espesas para ser un hombre. Unas tiernas mejillas regordetas, con un leve sonrojo natural y unas pequeñas pequitas adornando éstas._

 _Personalidad: un joven bastante tímido e introvertido, pero cuando conoce a alguien se vuelve más espontáneo y seguro. Muy tierno e inocente, en especial con su pareja y su hermana. Bastante juguetón._

 _Carrera: Enfermeria_

 _Pareja: Shuuya Goenji_

 _Carrera de la pareja: MEDICINA *-*_


End file.
